


Il leur faudrait juste un petit rien

by malurette



Series: Entre les ombres [7]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M, Gen, Mad Science, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nii a bien une idée de ce que ça prendra pour ressusciter Gyû-Maoh. Mais s'il la dévoile, le laissera-t-on faire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il leur faudrait juste un petit rien

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un cadavre à point...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357682) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Le cœur d'une petite fille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357064) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Il leur faudrait juste un petit rien, vraiment pas grand' chose !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Nii Jian-yi, Gyokumen, Kōgaiji, Lirin  
>  **Genre :** horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** o5#o9, « Ce qui manque » pour 10_choix  
>  **Avertissements :** je ne vais pas vous dire sur _quoi_ exactement pour ménager l'effet, mais sachez quand même que vous risquez d'avoir besoin de javel-à-cerveau à la fin.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

La forteresse de Hoto ne dort jamais. La salle de Gyū-Maō bourdonne en continu du ronflement des machines, et dans la chambre de Gyokumen, les murmures vont bon train. 

« Quelle forme vous tenez, Dame Gyokumen... On ne croirait vraiment pas que vous avez un enfant. Qui plus est de l'âge de Mademoiselle Lirin...  
\- Vil flatteur. Mais sois gentil de ne jamais parler de ma fille quand nous sommes au lit.  
\- À vos ordres, Très Chère. Je vous en parlerai une autre fois, quand nous serons moins occupés. Maintenant je me tais ; je sais à quoi vous préférez que j'occupe ma bouche.  
\- Mmh... »

Quand ses soupirs se taisent, elle en revient toujours au même point :  
L'expérience de résurrection de Gyū-Maō prend plus de temps que Gyokumen ne voudrait. 

Il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience, ma Dame, explique Nii, aussi diplomate que possible. Dûment revêtu de sa blouse blanche, il ne change néanmoins pas de ton entre l'alcôve et la salle du trône.  
« Au moins maintenant, j'ai cerné quel était exactement le problème et j'ai établi un protocole précis pour y parer. Il nous manque juste une broutille pour réussir, mais il sera facile de se la procurer. Une fois que j'aurai votre accord.  
\- Dis toujours ?  
\- Le corps décédé avait déjà commencé à se décomposer, quand nous l'avons pris en charge mais je peux le restaurer. La science est là pour ça si nous ne mettons pas la main sur un sutra de « vie ».  
Le point d'achoppement, c'est son âme envolée qu'il faut rappeler et relier à son corps. C'est là que nous aurons besoin de la magie la plus puissante qui soit, si possible le sutra d' »ouverture ».  
Enfin, il faut un lien entre les deux. L'aspect purement biologique réclame des cellules fraîches et compatibles, le côté mystérieux et sacré de la vie, la magie inexplicable de la création... »

Sur son trône, Gyokumen fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Nii de se perdre ainsi en considérations... oiseuses. Il est normalement bien plus direct ! Alors ?

« Viens-en au fait, Nii ! Tu parles de sacrifier une vie pour en récupérer une autre ?  
\- Disons cela ainsi. C'est un sujet délicat. »

Et qui semble l'amuser beaucoup, à en juger le sourire cruel dont l'ombre ourle sa lèvre. 

Une de leur conversation d'oreiller récente lui revient en mémoire. Gyokumen déteste sa fille. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas née fils à la place, déjà ! Ce n'est que le premier reproche. La liste est encore longue et la refaire maintenant l'aigrirait.  
Son chagrin à parler d'elle n'est qu'à moitié feint. La compréhension illumine, puis assombrit aussitôt les yeux de Gyokumen avec un art certain. 

« Lirin ? Oui bien sûr. C'est ma fille, chair de ma chair, mais surtout chair de son bien-aimé père. Et comme il est hors de question de libérer Rasetsunyo pour analyser sa chair et retrancher son identité de celle de Kōgaiji pour ne garder que les informations relatives à Gyū-Maō, comme nous pouvons le faire, ah, de la mienne et celle de Lirin, et puis Kōgaiji peut encore nous servir, après tout il est le fils aîné... »  
Elle touche là au cœur du mélodrame ;  
« Si elle peut être ainsi utile à notre Roi chéri, dont la vie est plus importante que celle de tous ses sujets, sans exception... je me résouds de bon cœur au sacrifice ! »

Nii en rirait presque. Il en rit effectivement, intérieurement. Ouvertement, bien sûr, tant qu'il n'a pas obtenu définitivement son autorisation, il doit encore s'abstenir. 

« Le « sacrifice » sera plus subtil que cela, Majesté. Et nous aurons quand même besoin du concours de Kōgaiji. »

Les sourcils de Gyokumen s'arquent délicatement. Ceux de Nii ont un mouvement suggestif. Comme il savoure ce qu'il s'apprête à exposer...

« Après tout, deux « informations » à recouper valent mieux qu'une seule incomplète, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle est jeune et en pleine santé, donc ça se fera facilement.  
Le point clé qui manque à la résurrection...  
J'ai besoin d'un greffon bien spécial, sur mesure. Évidemment, je ne vais pas demander à une mère de sacrifier son unique enfant... juste de me la prêter un peu. Voyez-vous... »

Non, elle ne voit pas encore. Elle entre-voit juste. Elle devine presque... 

« Il me faut hybrider le demi-frère et la demi-sœur : un foetus comme réceptacle où réincarner l'âme avant de la réattacher où nous le voulons, avec des cellules souches fraîches pour fortifier le corps.  
Je suis certain que vous comprendrez la nécessité derrière cet acte. »

Comme prévu, l'idée horrifie Gyokumen. Mais pour quelles raisons exactement ? Nii se délecte de les découvrir. 

« Essaies-tu de me dire qu'il faut me transformer en grand-mère ?  
\- Pas du tout. Puisqu'il n'y aura pas d'enfant derrière. Vous pourrez tout oublier de ce passage sitôt fini. Non seulement il n'en restera aucune trace, mais en plus, si ça réussit...  
Mon bien-aimé Gyū-Maō revivra. Oui ! »

Elle a répondu avec trop d'enthousiasme. Quand Nii lui demande de confirmer son autorisation c'est d'un ton glacial qu'elle affirme que la décision est bien lourde à prendre, qu'elle doit réfléchir tout de même à son enfant : la fille chérie du bien-aimé Gyū-Maō, qu'elle va réfléchir à ce lourd dilemme et qu'elle lui donnera bientôt sa réponse.

Nii la soupçonne d'enrager surtout à l'idée que ça implique que Kōgaiji fasse un enfant à une autre qu'elle, qui pourtant n'est pas censé vouloir jamais d'un autre enfant à part peut-être plust ard un fils de son royal époux, et encore... et qu'elle ne pense même pas à ce que ça imposerait à la psyché de sa propre fille, ni de son beau-fils.  
Et il se garde bien de mentionner les possiblités d'insémination artificielle et de culture en éprouvette. C'est tellement plus amusant ainsi !


End file.
